


The West Wing: Santos Administration Edition

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: It's a lot easier to picture actors for characters, especially OCs. So here, without further ado, is a casting list for the Santos Administration! Please enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The West Wing: Santos Administration Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A word on this. I know that I sometimes read stories better if I can picture the characters. So, here is a little bit of casting information for my version of the Santos Administration. Most actors were on the show, but for my original characters, I cast them in my head. Hope you enjoy!

**THE WEST WING: Santos Administration Edition**

**Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott, FLOTUS Communications Director/Press Secretary**

**Matthew Del Negro as Bram Howard, White House Press Secretary**

**Janeane Garofalo as Louise “Lou” Thornton, White House Communications Director**

**Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn, White House Deputy Chief of Staff**

**Janel Moloney as Donna Moss Lyman, FLOTUS Chief of Staff**

**Teri Polo as Helen Santos, First Lady of the United States**

**Emily Procter as Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn, White House Counsel**

**Diana-Maria Riva as Edie Ortega, White House Deputy** **Communications Director**

**Gina** **Rodriguez as Carolina Hernandez, FLOTUS Deputy Chief of Staff**

**Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman, White House Chief of Staff**

**With**

**Jimmy Smits as President Matthew “Matt” Santos**

**GUEST STARS:**

**Ramon De Ocampo as Otto Romero, Speechwriter**

**Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner, Director of Legislative Affairs**

**Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman, Executive Secretary to the President**

**NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper, Senior Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff  
**

**David Gallagher as Ryan Breckenridge, Assistant to FLOTUS Chief of Staff**

**Ashlyn Sanchez as Miranda Santos**

**Jake T. Austin as Peter Santos**

**Ellen Burstyn as Rachel Lyman**

**Sally Field as Roberta Moss**

**Kevin Tighe as Daniel Moss**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:**

**Alan Alda as Arnold Vinick, Secretary of State**

**Ed O’Neill as Eric Baker, Vice President of the United States**

**Dule Hill as Charlie Young**

**Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet**

**Allison Janney as CJ Cregg-Concannon**

**Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon**

**Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler**

**Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt**

**Stockard Channing as Abbey Bartlet**

**And**

**Martin Sheen as Jed Bartlet**


End file.
